It can't be me
by Noodlejelly
Summary: ** To start with it was so simple, Ginny played pranks and Draco ended up looking stupid everytime but then they kissed and everything changed. Voldemort's arrived but Draco left Ginny, and unless they admit their love the entire wizarding world will end
1. Corridor conversations

Disclaimer: Yes I do own Harry Potter, I live in an enormous mansion and have champagne and caviar everyday. Oh no wait, I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else in this story  
  
A/N: This is a story about mainly Draco and Ginny, there will be romance, I'm not sure between who yet, but there will be. And as with all my story's there will be humour of the worst kind (my kind), but please read and review, it won't take you very long, and you may actually like it, hey stranger things have happened  
  
  
  
Two houses separated stand apart and proud  
  
Fierce rivalry reigns between them, it has cost many lives  
  
But a forbidden love, pure, strong and true  
  
Will finally break down the walls of hate  
  
But only when a Slytherin and Gryffindor fall in love  
  
'Please tell me that Dumbledore is making an April fool's joke' Ron begged in a choked voice to Ginny, Harry and Hermione who were sat at the Gryffindor table looking too horrified for words after Dumbledore had read out a verse from an ancient prophecy that had recently been discovered  
  
'I don't think he can be, considering it's November' Hermione finally replied. All the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were sat silently looking shell-shocked, but the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were shaking from all the laughter and banging of tables that they were doing. In short nobody could believe it  
  
'But it's probably wrong, I mean Trewlaney makes predictions all the time, and she's never right' Ginny pointed out finally finding her voice  
  
'Dumbledore said this was a real prediction, he wouldn't have said that unless he was 100% sure it was true' Hermione said with her usual faith in Dumbledore knowing best  
  
'But it can't be' Ron kept repeating as Ginny left the table to go to her next lesson  
  
'Why Virginia, how pleasant it is to see you' Draco drawled with a smirk as Ginny almost collided with him in the corridor, he was as usual accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle  
  
'What do you want Malfoy?' Ginny snapped  
  
'Just feeling glad that it will never be me stooping as low as a Gryffindor like you' Draco said with the smirk still very firmly in place  
  
'Really, because your girlfriend Pansy is so very, what's the word, oh yes like you stupid and arrogant' Ginny replied in a bored voice, she didn't know why Draco bothered talking to her because she always came up with the last reply  
  
'How dare you and she's not my girlfriend'  
  
'Oh so you can't even get a girl from your own smelly house, well you've no chance with the rest of the school have you' Ginny was really getting into the conversation now  
  
'Don't you realise who you're speaking to, you mudblood lover, I'm Draco Malfoy….'  
  
'Biggest idiot this century with a massive ego and hair worse than Snape' Ginny said cutting in on Draco speaking  
  
'Huh. What, I mean no, you fool. Crabbe, Goyle let's go' Draco said stalking past a grinning Ginny with his head in the air although inside he was furious that Ginny had somehow turned the conversation round and made him look bad.  
  
Ginny was still amused from her confrontation with Draco when she arrived at the portrait of the fat lady  
  
'Hogwarts a history' Ginny said as the portrait moved to allow her in, she still found the passwords a great source of fun, Harry and Hermione as head boy and girl choose a stranger password every week. As soon as she entered the common room at least five people ran over to her  
  
'Ginny I've been looking everywhere for you' Colin Creevey exclaimed  
  
'Ginny do you want to see my latest photo's?' Colin's little brother Denis asked, he was just as annoying and obsessed with photography as Colin was  
  
'Ginny come and play chess with us' two first years whose names Ginny couldn't remember said pulling her by the arm.  
  
'Sorry guys, I'm busy, maybe some other time' Ginny broke away from the small crowd around her and made her way over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat watching her with amused looks on her face and sat down with a sigh  
  
'So how are your little fan club today?' Ron asked  
  
'Just tell me I was never that annoying around Harry' Ginny begged sitting up straight  
  
'Weellll, I don't know' Harry began but a punch from Ginny shut him up  
  
'Why don't you just tell them to leave you alone' Hermione suggested sensibly as usual  
  
'I can't, I don't want to be rude, I don't know why they all like me so much anyway' Ginny said slumping down in her seat again  
  
'Isn't it obvious? You're really smart, funny, pretty and you're part of my wonderful Quidditch team' Harry said sincerely before he noticed Hermione glaring at him  
  
'I knew been Quidditch captain and head boy would go to your head' Hermione said pointing her finger accusingly at Harry  
  
'What, I was been truthful, Ron back me up here' Harry protested as Ginny stood up  
  
'Err guys I'll see you later' Ginny said  
  
'What, oh right, I'll see you later Gin' Ron said before turning back to continue playfully bickering with Harry and Hermione. Ginny made her way to the library in an attempt to avoid her latest group of followers, she was surprised upon entering the library to find Draco at one of the tables reading. Ginny must have made a sound because Draco looked up, his eyes widened and shouted something that didn't sound to be in English before storming out of the library with Madame Pince's (?) angry tutting following him.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it, every where he went Ginny turned up as well, he was still angry that she had outsmarted him when they met earlier on. Draco entered the Slytherin common room and was immediately surrounded with his own group of admirers who he brushed off impatiently and sat down next to the fire to think  
  
'DRACCY' a piercing female voice filled the air, Draco closed his eyes he knew exactly who had just broken into his quiet thoughts  
  
'Pansy, how are you?' Draco asked with extremely strained politeness  
  
'All the better for seeing you' Pansy simpered and smiled at him. Draco wanted to get rid of Pansy quickly so he could go back to planning how to get Gryffindor's into trouble, in particular the really annoying Weasley with red hair, which wasn't Ron  
  
'Pansy, would you like to accompany me to Hogsmede this weekend?' Draco asked, remember Ginny's taunts about not having a girlfriend  
  
'As in a date?' Pansy asked in a breathless voice with wide eyes  
  
'Yes. A date' Draco said trying to block out Pansy's extremely loud shrieks of joy  
  
'Oh Draccy, this is just so wonderful, I can't believe you finally asked me out, I knew you liked me too' Pansy kept shrieking as Draco looked round him desperately for an escape  
  
'Erm Pansy. I think I'll go to bed now, you know get some rest for our big date only four days to get ready' Draco said sarcastically, but Pansy didn't seem to realise and kept shrieking, no-one else in the common room noticed they were all used to Pansy's hysterics.  
  
That night Draco and Ginny both went to bed early to avoid their respective groups of followers, and in the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms conversation went on as usual, the prophecy totally forgotten  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well that was a very strange start to my newest story. Please review, there will be a lot more chapters to come, and if you're lucky an actual plot may accompany them.(only if you review) 


	2. A meeting in Hogsmede, the dragon and th...

Disclaimer: I haven't bought Harry Potter since the last chapter so it still doesn't belong to me  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Draco had been dreading going to Hogsmede for the last 4 days. Pansy had somehow managed to let the school know they were dating in an incredibly short amount of time, and now every Gryffindor he met either sniggered or made a stupid comment, especially Ron and Harry. The only good part was that Draco hadn't seen Ginny, he had heard that she had predicted Trewlaney's death in divination even though she hadn't actually seen anything in her tea cup except mould because it hadn't been washed out, so she now had to serve detention. Although Draco wouldn't admit it he had thought it had been a rather good trick, but only because Trewlaney had been scared not because Ginny had been involved.  
  
  
  
'And some new shoes, and a new cloak and some hairclips' Pansy's voice droned on in an excited high-pitched tone. She had been talking about what she was going to buy all the way to Hogsmede and even though she was now laden down with bags full of clothes that Draco hated, she still wanted to buy more  
  
'And a sense of humour, some good looks and don't forget to pick up a brain' Ginny's voice floated towards them as she walked past. Draco snapped out of his half-asleep state of mind to register what Ginny had just said and he had to grin to himself  
  
'I don't understand, where can you buy them? Good looks are natural' Pansy stopped babbling about clothes to look confused. Ginny sighed she hadn't planned on having a conversation but Pansy was obviously too stupid to realise she was been made fun of.  
  
'Exactly flower' Ginny smiled sweetly as she stopped walking, she never got tired of teasing the Slytherin's  
  
'Who's a flower?' Pansy looked puzzled and turned round to see if somebody else was there  
  
'You are. She's insulting you' Draco explained with a sigh, even he hadn't realised that Pansy was this stupid  
  
'Oh, well do something Draco' Pansy demanded stamping her foot in anger  
  
'Yes, do something dragon boy' Ginny said mimicking Pansy's high pitched tone perfectly  
  
'Now she's insulting you' Pansy pointed out, as though Draco was the one who was too stupid to realise what was going on  
  
'Oooh, flower and dragon boy. What great names' Ginny said giggling  
  
'I hardly think Ginny is a name to be proud of' Draco said stiffly getting back into his normal mode of snootiness  
  
'My goodness Malfoy you're right, I hang my head in shame' Ginny said looking downcast. Pansy looked triumphant, but Draco didn't believe that Ginny would just leave their conversation like that and he was right  
  
'I only wish I could be named after a flower that wilts and dies all the time or a really ugly fat dragon' Ginny said hiding a smirk  
  
'Shut up Weasley' Draco said through clenched teeth, his name had always been a sensitive issue  
  
'Hmm, maybe that's why they called you Draco, they knew you'd grow up to be fat and ugly so they wanted an appropriate name' Ginny said very thoughtfully as the thought had only just occurred to her and she was planning on how to spread it all round school  
  
'Oh you horrible bitch. Draco is really muscley, he works out every night and he spends at least an hour every morning in front of the mirror to make himself pretty' Pansy said trying to defend Draco. Draco appeared to be having a choking fit of rage, while Ginny's eyes grew bright in the way that the twin's had done whenever something particularly wonderful had happened.  
  
'I didn't realise, why in that case I'll leave you two to discuss hair and nails' Ginny said as she walked off towards the Three Broomsticks to meet Hermione.  
  
Draco having recovered was now walking as fast as possible back to Hogwart's, with Pansy running after him calling out  
  
'Draccy, what's wrong, did something happen' in a very puzzled tone as though she didn't realise what she had done wrong  
  
Draco's mood didn't improve when he arrived at his room to discover a letter from his father, which read  
  
*  
  
Dear Draco  
  
Good news. The Dark Lord is more powerful than ever, soon he will be able to restore the wizarding world to how it should be. When this occurs you shall finally be able to follow in my footsteps.  
  
From your father  
  
P.S. Do not forget to burn this letter after reading, we do not want that fool Dumbledore getting any more information about the planned attack on the school  
  
*  
  
Draco was even angrier after reading this letter, his father had never once stopped to ask whether he wanted to be a death-eater. But at least he would be leaving school soon, he was almost 18 and although he was sure he didn't want to be a death-eater, he didn't know what else to do.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: So another chapter, this time I have included a slightly serious part about Voldemort, so if you liked this chapter please review it (please review even if you didn't like it).  
  
I realise that this chapter focused mainly on Draco, it's just the way it turned out  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. A letter from Mumsie, everything's pink!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be  
  
Ginny grinned wickedly as she stepped through the main doors into the charms corridor, she couldn't believe how gullible Professor Sprout was, it was far too easy to get out of her lesson. Ginny paused outside the classroom door and smartened herself up before knocking on the door and entering  
  
'Yes Miss Weasley?' Professor Flitwick asked looking up. The classroom was full of Slytherin's glaring suspiciously at her for interrupting their lesson, in particular Draco was highly suspicious as to why she was there  
  
'Please Sir, I was on my way to Herbology when this poor sick owl fell from the sky, of course I rushed over to see what I could do to help, and I noticed it was carrying a letter addressed to Draco so I brought it here for him' Ginny said smiling sweetly at Professor Flitwick  
  
'That's very kind Miss Weasley, 10 points to Gryffindor' Professor Flitwick was completely taken in by Ginny's story, Draco continued to stare at Ginny suspiciously  
  
'Unfortunately I fell on the way here and the letter fell in some mud smudging the words, I tried my best to clean it up and I can now make out most of the words but I wouldn't want dear Draco to strain his eyes so maybe I could read it for him' Ginny now looked so despondent that Flitwick couldn't help but smile at her  
  
'What a very nice girl you are, but don't take too long Professor Sprout must be missing you' Flitwick settled down on his pile of books. Draco snorted, he knew that Ginny had previously tried to set a man eating plant on Mrs Norris, so he highly doubted that Sprout would miss her, but he was still wondering what on earth she was doing in his class reading a letter to him  
  
Ginny cleared her throat very theatrically before starting in a very loud high-pitched voice that made most of the class wince  
  
'The letter goes like this: Draco, I hope you're remembering to change your underwear and wash behind your ears. Now remember to eat you sprouts everyday they help you with your bedwetting problem, don't forget to be good and don't pick your nose. Luv Mumsie. P.S. We have painted your room pink like you asked'  
  
All the Slytherin's turned to stare open mouthed at Draco who couldn't believe what had just happened, and he ran after Ginny who had just left the room in a hurry giggling. He caught up with her and found her doubled over in laughter near the entrance hall  
  
'Oh hello' Ginny said in between giggles as she saw him approaching, she couldn't believe how funny that had been and started giggling again  
  
'Give me the letter' Draco demanded coldly holding out his hand. Ginny was giggling too hard to say anything so she just held out the letter and awaited Draco's response  
  
'WHAT, this letter just says that my new broom has been ordered' Draco looked furious  
  
'Oh, is that what it said. I was sure it mentioned pink rooms, it must have been all the mud on the letter it made me mispronounce a few words wrong' Ginny shrugged as though it had been a perfectly natural mistake to make  
  
'I don't see any mud, I'm beginning to think you made this whole thing up' Draco was now looking at a wide eyed Ginny very suspiciously as though she was a highly dangerous animal  
  
'How could you think that, but although I'm hurt by your totally preposterous accusations I have a lesson to disrupt and I'm sure your friends will want to ask you about your pink room' Ginny burst out in a fresh fit of giggles as she started to leave the entrance hall  
  
'You haven't heard the last of this Weasley' Draco shouted after her trying to sound as threatening as possible as he desperately tried to think of a way to pay her back. Meanwhile Ginny entered her Herbology class feeling very pleased with yet another successful mission to embarrass Draco completed.  
  
  
  
Ginny walked up to the fat lady portrait and was almost knocked over when Ron came hurtling through it at top speed  
  
'Oh Ginny, good, I've been looking for you' Ron said as he panted breathlessly  
  
'Why?' normally Ginny would have thought of some witty reply, but Ron looked really worried so she didn't  
  
'It's Harry, he read this letter from Sirius and got into a really big fight with Hermione and now he's just sitting there talking nonsense. You have to talk to him' Ron didn't give much choice in the matter because he pulled Ginny through the portrait and shoved her in Harry's direction before disappearing up the stairs  
  
'Err, hi Harry, how are you?' Ginny asked cautiously as she sat down next to him  
  
'Fine. Let me guess Ron's making you talk to me' Harry said bitterly  
  
'Well yes, but he's worried about you and so am I'  
  
'You don't even know what's wrong' Harry snapped  
  
'No, but if you tell me I will' Ginny managed to say patiently even though she felt like banging Harry's head very hard against a brick wall  
  
'Alright, I got a letter from Sirius saying that he's back in England and keeping a close eye on the deatheaters and that I have to stay in school all the time because he's worried about Voldemort' Harry looked very angry  
  
'What's wrong with that?' Ginny asked  
  
'I'm 17 years old, I don't need Sirius to tell me what to do, and he's risking his life coming back into the country'  
  
'Harry, Sirius is only trying to do what's right' Ginny could  
  
'That's just what Hermione said and…' Harry was cut of by Ginny who had finally lost her temper and was about to give Harry a display of how angry she could get  
  
'Harry Potter, just stop been so pig-headed and listen to me. Sirius is a lot older than you, he can take care of himself and he's trying to protect you because he loves you. Hermione is talking sense like she always does because she loves you and you don't even listen to her, how stupid are you?' Ginny shouted at the top of her voice while angrily jabbing her finger at a stunned Harry  
  
'She loves me?' Harry asked quietly after a few minutes  
  
'Yes, she does and you love her, so just bury your pride and tell her you're sorry' Ginny tried to sound commanding  
  
'But do you think she actually loves me, I mean we thought she loved Krum…' Harry's voice trailed off  
  
'She chose you, not Krum. You two are the sweetest couple in school, everyone knows it, you Harry Potter the boy who lived, Quidditch captain and head boy and Hermione Granger top of everything, the cleverest witch I've ever met and head girl' Ginny couldn't believe that she was telling one of her best friends about love, when she didn't even have a boyfriend, not that she couldn't get one, she just didn't really have the time at the moment  
  
'Yes, thanks Ginny, sorry for snapping at you earlier' Harry said sheepishly blushing slightly  
  
'That's ok, you're entitled to freak out, it's all part of been hunted by a dark wizard' Ginny said grinning to show Harry she was just joking  
  
'Is it safe to come down now?' a voice asked from the foot of the stairs. Harry and Ginny turned to see Hermione standing there  
  
'Hermione, we're in love' Harry announced proudly jumping up to go and stand in front of Hermione  
  
'Oh we are?' Hermione smiled slightly, surprised by the change in mood  
  
'Most definitely' Harry said as he dragged Hermione out of the common room to go for a moonlit stroll, Hermione mouthed something in Ginny's direction as she was pulled out of the portrait. Ginny grinned to herself she knew Hermione had said thank you, and felt pleased that Harry and Hermione were in love. But she also found herself wondering if she would every find anyone to fall in love with because unless she was very much mistaken there was no one at Hogwart's who she could fall in love with.  
  
  
  
A/N: And of course people have been very much mistaken before. I have decided that there will also be some Harry/Hermione in this story, please review  
  
In the next chapter there will be some more info on Voldemort's rising and more Ginny/Draco arguments  
  
Come on I'm begging you to review 


	4. Thoughts of announcements

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it never will be mine, so don't sue me  
  
A/N: Some things that I thought is should clear up before continuing. Firstly, Harry and Hermione were already going out, they had had a fight and needed to make up, they didn't suddenly wake up one morning and decide to go out. Secondly, Draco realised that Ginny was playing a joke on him, he was just too shocked to speak (do you honestly think Draco would believe his room was pink). And finally my grammar is terrible, I honestly do try, I just can't ever seem to get it right  
  
  
  
Ginny trudged into the Great Hall talking to one of her friends, she wasn't actually sure who, because her eyes were still asleep and refused to function properly, as Fred had once told her she really wasn't a morning person. But she had once again managed to drag her herself down to another Monday morning of boredom, at least she could get some good breakfast in her before she had to go to Charms.  
  
'Morning Ginny' said Ron or Harry she wasn't sure which so she just grunted in reply  
  
'Ginny come on sit down, I think Dumbledore has an announcement to make' even sleepy Ginny couldn't mistake Hermione's voice, which was full of anticipation of extra work or more tests, all of which made Ginny shudder with fear.  
  
On the other side of the hall at the Slytherin table, Draco was also not in a good mood, not that this was unusual but this morning Crabbe and Goyle had been even more stupid than normal. Draco honestly thought that they practised been stupid, it was the only possible explanation it, nobody could naturally be that stupid.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat on the stage, and waited while the laughter and chatter died down, even though Dumbledore often made morning announcements, this morning he looked extremely serious.  
  
'Students, I'm afraid I have the unpleasant job of informing you of a recent Voldemort attack at the ministry' Dumbledore said gravely, a lot of students fell very pale from the news, they had parents who worked at the ministry and were anxious to know what had happened. Especially Ginny and Ron, who had a father and brother both working there, Draco simply remained expressionless.  
  
'Two men were killed, both of whom had young families, and we mourn their loss. A number of other officials have been injured but luckily none of them very seriously' Dumbledore continued, Ginny was not the only one who gave a sigh of relive at realising her family was safe and immediately felt bad about it because other people had died. Draco continued to show no emotion.  
  
Slowly the Great Hall began to fill with noise again, once Dumbledore had sat down and his news had sank in. Harry hadn't said a word he looked furious and after a few moments of sitting totally still, he stood up and walked out of the hall. Ron and Hermione exchanged an anxious look before hurrying after him, Ginny then had to endure Colin's company, while he told her all about a new shop that was opening in Hogsmede. Although Ginny appeared to be listening, she was in fact looking at the Slytherin table, a lot of them were laughing and joking and Ginny knew they were excited about Voldemort gaining even more power. It made her sick and although she couldn't see Draco she was sure he would be joining in, he was after all a Slytherin. So when somebody moved giving Ginny a prime view of Draco she was surprised to see that he was sat still silently, not unlike Harry had been minutes earlier and just as Harry had, Draco stood up and walked briskly out of the room. Ginny had no time to think about this as Lavender was asking if she had the new issue of Witch Weekly.  
  
Draco may have appeared emotionless on the outside, but on the inside it was a very different matter, he felt sure that his father had had a large part in the attack. This never used to bother him, in fact there had been a time when he would have felt proud, but not any more. He no longer cared if Voldemort took power or not, there where even times when he wanted his father and Voldemort to just drop dead and stop tormenting people. Draco had finally discovered his heart and it deeply disturbed him, his own father was helping to destroy lives just because he wanted a larger house or a faster broom, it appalled him, but he didn't know what to do. To turn against his father would ensure his death and break his mother's heart in the process, but to just stand by and allow so many lives to be ruined, how would he live with himself? Either way, neither option looked good.  
  
A week had passed pretty much uneventedly since Dumbledore had announced Voldemort's attack, the only funny thing had been Ginny repeating her trick with letting the stray dog in Trewlaney's class, which had got her detention. Which was where she was now, helping Trewlaney clean teacups, Trewlaney was completely ignoring her and muttering under her death about visions, mostly of Harry dying in a freak accident with a flying frog. Ginny found this obsession with Harry deeply disturbing, she ignored the fact that she herself had once been obsessed with Harry because she had totally gotten over that in her second year, well it may have been closer to her third year, but that wasn't the point.  
  
'You may go dear' Trewlaney muttered in what Ginny supposed was meant to be a mysterious far-off voice but sounded more like she had a cat stuck in her mouth.  
  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall late for dinner because of her detention, she felt restless and decided to have some fun, and of course who better to have fun with than a certain Slytherin. She saw most of the Gryffindor's looking curiously at her as she walked towards the Slytherin table, and both tables stopped talking to look at her, they both wanted to know what she was doing. Ginny grinned to herself as she reached her target  
  
'Hello' Ginny said sitting next to Draco and smiling sweetly. Draco simply growled suspiciously at her, but Ginny pretended not to notice and carried on speaking  
  
'I just had a private consultation with Professor Trewlaney and she made a very strange prediction concerning you' Ginny said still smiling, Draco merely snorted he knew she had been in detention, the whole school knew everything Ginny Weasley did  
  
'Anyway she said that a gigantic killer butterfly would come and scare you while you were by the lake, causing you to fall in and drown' Ginny said solemnly  
  
'What?' Draco hissed getting very irritated by Ginny's continued presence  
  
'No need to panic, I'm going to protect you' Ginny said smiling even more as Draco scowled  
  
'I'm not scared of a stupid butterfly' Draco said in his best drawl, which he reserved especially for Ginny, unfortunately Ginny knew he only used it when he was getting really annoyed  
  
'Now now Draccy there's no need to deny it' Ginny used her most soothing voice, which clearly stated to everyone that she didn't believe it  
  
'I'm not scared, I'm not called Draccy and I can swim' Draco was very very frustrated at this point  
  
'Swimming with armbands and goon 1 keeping you afloat doesn't count' Ginny said rolling her eyes as she waved her hand in Crabbe's direction who looked extremely proud at been called goon 1, Draco merely narrowed his eyes  
  
'Hang on, why am I even bothering to debate this with you, you're making it up and anyway Trewlaney's a complete and utter old bat' Draco shouted exasperated, at a now extremely happy Ginny, he didn't know why she looked so happy but he was about to find out  
  
'Mr Malfoy 10 points from Slytherin for that disgraceful attack on a teacher's reputation and Miss Weasley please return to your own table, Professor Dumbledore has an announcement to make' McGonagall snapped, she had been standing behind him with her hands on her hips  
  
'Ah, bye Draccy, it's been fun' Ginny grinned at him and smiled sweetly at McGonagall who appeared to almost smile back, before she made her way back to the cheering Gryffindor's cleverly avoiding the furious Slytherin's who were scowling viciously at her  
  
'Causing trouble again Ginny, what would mum say?' Ron said grinning at her as she sat down  
  
'Probably that Fred and George are a bad influence on me' Ginny replied  
  
'You're probably right. You know I should really take points of you for upsetting other students' Hermione said grimly although her eyes held a sparkle  
  
'But it was Malfoy' Harry pointed out pleading Ginny's case  
  
'True, in that case we'll let it go. I think Dumbledore's ready to make his speech now' Hermione said with a shrug giving Dumbledore her full attention.  
  
'Good Evening students, you'll be delighted to know that we have translated the second verse of the prophecy' Dumbledore smiled happily at them. Ron looked far from delighted and groaned loudly causing him to get a few giggles and a glare from Hermione. Ginny wasn't exactly delighted but she listened anyway  
  
'So here it is' Dumbledore said when the noise had once again quietened down  
  
  
  
Brave and cunning, bold and sly combined  
  
They will not see it coming  
  
They will not realise the significance of their actions  
  
But when it hits, they will know what true love is  
  
Opposition will fail, for their destiny will not be diverted  
  
  
  
Ginny simply rolled her eyes, a move mirrored by Draco at the Slytherin table, they were both in agreement without knowing it, that if the prophecy was even true, they felt deeply sorry for whoever the unlucky couple were.  
  
  
  
A/N: Another chapter, another shameless attempt to get you to review. So here goes please review, please, erm….. I can't think of a more convincing method so I'll just repeat please review. 


	5. The Gryffindor boys swarm round, but Gin...

Disclaimer: I think by now we have established that I don't own Harry Potter  
  
***  
  
`Ginny, Ginny, Ginny' a voice was getting closer to her, and Ginny knew that it was Colin, she looked around desperately for a way to escape but couldn't see anyone who could shelter her. Just then a familiar voice could be heard coming down the steps and she had never been so happy to hear Ron's voice in her whole 16 (almost 17) years of existence  
  
`Sorry Colin, I've got to talk to Ron' Ginny said quickly hurrying off in Ron's direction, she knew Colin wouldn't come near her if Ron was there, her brothers did have some uses at times. Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared to be engaged in a very urgent conversation but straightened up when they saw her coming  
  
`Guys you have to hide me from Colin' Ginny begged looking round her quickly  
  
`Sorry Gin, normally I would but we have to meet a man about a dog' Ron said, most people would be confused by this but Ginny knew Ron was talking about Sirius and correctly assumed the man was Remus  
  
`Why?' Ginny forgot her own problems for a moment  
  
`We don't want to panic you but Voldemort has been seen near her' Hermione whispered looking round to make sure nobody was eavesdropping, Ron still flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name but didn't say anything  
  
`Ok, be careful' Ginny said she couldn't stop them from something important like meeting Remus and Sirius even if it meant she had to talk to Colin  
  
`Don't worry we will and if Colin does anything he'll have to deal with me' Ron said with a reassuring grin trying to sound tough and scary  
  
`How scary' Hermione muttered as they left the room, Harry giggled while Ron glared at her. Ginny also giggled but quickly stopped when she saw Denis walking towards her  
  
`Ginny do you want to come to the library with me?' Denis asked in a squeaky voice  
  
`Erm...I would do normally but I have to go somewhere' Ginny said  
  
`Ok, maybe some other time' Denis walked away disappointed  
  
`Poor kid, you just keep breaking his heart' Seamus' voice came from behind Ginny, she spun round surprised as she hadn't seen or heard him coming  
  
`I'm sure he'll cope' Ginny said  
  
`Heartless' Seamus said shaking his head but grinning  
  
`I know, I'm just terrible aren't I' Ginny said grinning back  
  
`Worse than terrible. But just remember if you ever want to have some company on these cold dark nights in the castle just call me' Seamus said with a grin and a wink as he walked off. Ginny laughed, she had gone out with Seamus last year, but despite breaking up they were still very good friends and enjoyed teasing each other.  
  
`Ginny do you want to work on the charms homework with me?' Colin asked, after he had seen Seamus leave he had hurried over before Ginny could leave again  
  
`Sorry Colin, I've already done it' this was actually the truth for once, Hermione had helped her with it  
  
`Oh, well will you help me?' Colin was determined not to give up  
  
`I've got to go' Ginny said, she didn't mind helping people, but tonight she just wanted to be by herself, so she exited the common room before Colin could offer to go with her  
  
***  
  
Ginny turned the corner to the entrance hall and was about to reach to open the door but someone walked into her  
  
`Sorry, oh wait it's you' Ginny said as she looked up and saw Draco who had also hurried out of his common room to escape Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle  
  
`How nice to see you too, but if you'll kindly step aside, I'm not in the mood' Draco said with exaggerated politeness  
  
`Ooo why not, did the wonderful Pansy do something to offend you' Ginny asked, teasing Draco was something she could always enjoy no matter what mood she was in  
  
`No more than Creevy does to offend you' Draco replied in a bored drawling tone, he was surprised when Ginny laughed at his reply, she was normally more sensitive about Creevy so he glared at her in annoyance  
  
`I never thought I'd see the day when you got a decent reply in' Ginny said still laughing, her laughing made Draco feel happier and he smiled despite of himself, which caused Ginny to stop laughing `And I never thought I'd see you smile' she said thoughtfully  
  
`Well I guess this is a surprising day for both us, you discovered I'm actually capable of human emotions and I've realised you aren't as annoying as you seem'  
  
`It's almost a shame you're a Slytherin' Ginny said neither of them were laughing now, they weren't used to been polite around each other  
  
`It's almost a shame you're a Gryffindor' Draco definitely didn't regret been a Slytherin but there were times like now, when he thought he might have been missing something, something like a conversation with Ginny  
  
`We could forget it for one night' Ginny was always up for something new, but she had never considered actually been nice to any Slytherin, especially not Draco but she was willing to give it a go  
  
`Yeah, just to see how different we really are' Draco really was curious about what life would be like if he wasn't horrible to everyone  
  
`All right, so we'll start again. Hi I'm Ginny Weasley, it's nice to meet you' Ginny said politely holding her hand out  
  
`Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you too' Draco shook her hand gently and tentatively not sure how to proceed. Both stood in silence for a few minutes trying hard to think of something interesting to say, neither could  
  
`Ok, I give up, I can't pretend you're not Draco Malfoy a Slytherin' Ginny said finally breaking the silence, much to the relief of both  
  
`Well we tried, I guess all we can do together is insults' Draco shrugged trying to sound as though he didn't care, but he had really wanted to get to know Ginny  
  
`We do do insults very well, for example what Pansy said about you looking in the mirror for an hour each morning, that was priceless, I can tease you for months about that' Ginny said smiling happily at the memory  
  
`Hey, Pansy made that up, she's a stupid cow' Draco was now annoyed again, but he wasn't sure whether he was angry about Pansy being so stupid or Ginny for bringing it up  
  
`Erm, just to point it out, you're the one going out with her' Ginny said wondering whether Draco really did work out or not, she had to admit he did seem quite well built  
  
`Yeah, but I only asked her out because you were annoying me' Draco said lazily, he hadn't really thought about what he was saying but when Ginny raised an eyebrow he really wished he hadn't said that  
  
`You asked her out because of me? Now that's worrying' Ginny gave a smirk that Draco would be proud of  
  
`I just realised that, so I'm going to pretend I never said it' this was one of the moments Draco wished he carried a memory modifying potion with him  
  
`Yeah, good idea' normally Ginny would have made a big deal about what Draco had said, but she didn't really feel like making Draco suffer anymore  
  
`Oh well, I don't want a walk anymore, I guess I'll be going' Draco thought it was a good idea to get away from Ginny before he said something else stupid  
  
`Alright, see you later' Ginny said feeling slightly upset that he was leaving but ignoring that feeling  
  
`Good bye, Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor'  
  
`You're just full of surprises Draco Malfoy of Slytherin' Ginny gave a half smile of wonder and amusement when Draco smirked slightly as he walked away  
  
***  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be Quidditch and some romance, so please review. Actually I'm going to do something that I rarely ever do and say that unless I receive 50 reviews I won't publish the next chapter. I'm a very stubborn person and I do mean this, so until I get 50 reviews I won't be updating 


	6. Whatever the reason for it, it's still a...

Disclaimer: I'm bored of writing these, so look at all the previous chapters if you still want to know whether or not I own Harry Potter

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I just read one that said people never update fast enough, so I decided to update straight away. So this is it, the chapter where Draco and Ginny finally get close, whether or not they get together is a totally different story and there's Quidditch, what more could you want? 

*

*

*

'Right team, I know we expected to play Hufflepuff, but now we have the opportunity to kick Slytherins asses even sooner' Harry growled looking serious, the Hufflepuff seeker had become injured and so they didn't have to play which annoyed Harry

'Well said Harry' Seamus yelled, he had become a beater in the sixth year and his remark earned grins from all the team who were quite nervous

'So just try and keep out of trouble, we all know Malfoy will pull any trick he can in a desperate attempt to win. But just fly like we've been flying in practice and nobody will be able to stop us' Harry continued his motivating speech only stopping slightly to frown at the mention of Malfoy's name, Draco had become the Slytherin captain in the sixth year the same as Harry

'Don't worry, all you need to do is reach the snitch first and we'll be fine' Ginny reassured him, she knew Harry was nervous she was as well, they had only just beaten Ravenclaw in their last match which had scared them all

'So no pressure' Seamus slapped him on the back laughing, which almost made Harry choke 

'And remember if we win this, all that stands between us and the Quidditch cup is Hufflepuff' Harry reminded his team for the twentieth time as they lined up 

^

^

^

Draco was also giving his team talk but his was much more abrupt than Harry's had been

'We need to win this to stay in the running for the cup, if we don't win I will personally hex every one of you' Draco threatened, nobody laughed because the look on Draco's face said he was completely serious. He had being completely embarrassed when his team had failed to beat Hufflepuff in the previous match, they had just snatched a draw by Draco's catch. 

^

Ginny and Draco didn't even look at each other as both teams walked out onto the pitch, both of them were totally focused on helping their team win the game. Well not totally because after 5 minutes Ginny had scored 3 goals to put Gryffindor in the lead, Draco had to admit she was a very good chaser. But he wasn't distracted by her for long and he quickly turned his attention to watching Harry he was following his usual plan of letting Harry find the snitch and racing him to it. 

Ginny on the other hand was completely absorbed in winning the Quaffle, until she noticed Harry stop suddenly and pull into a steep dive, Draco also noticed and went quickly chasing after him. The crowds were going crazy cheering, but Draco didn't hear he was determined that he would beat Harry this time.

Harry was hurtling towards the ground with Draco on his tail and a thought suddenly struck Draco that Harry might be doing the Wronskei Feint like he had last year. Ginny had the same thought, last years match had being hilarious because Draco had just sat on the ground looking confused while Harry flew away and he had being teased mercilessly about it by Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws for months afterwards. Harry was now only metres from the ground and Draco was sure that if he didn't stop he would crash, so deciding to play it safe he pulled his broom to a halt only to realise that Harry may have just crashed into the ground but he had caught the snitch on the way. 

Draco was furious and stormed off angrily, not caring whether Harry was ok or not. Ginny who had seen it all was impressed that Draco had followed Harry as far as he had, most other seekers would have stopped a long time before he did. But now was not the time to think of Draco, Harry was sitting up rubbing his head but looking very pleased with himself as the rest of the team landed next to him to congratulate him and Gryffindors crowded round them cheering. Ginny could just catch a glimpse of Draco slamming the castle doors and felt slightly sorry for him, but only slightly. 

*

***

*

Ginny sat silently near the lake just thinking when a twig snapped behind her, she turned and saw Draco walking near the forbidden forest, she was instantly suspicious as to why he was over there

'Draco' Ginny said and Draco froze on the spot before slowly twisting to face her

'Ginny, I can't stop and fight with you I'm busy' Draco said harshly, the truth was he was worried that he might be starting to like her and he was still sulking because of losing at Quidditch, so she was not the person he wanted to see

'Really? Doing what?' Ginny asked, if Draco was going to be annoying then so was she

'Nothing'

'Busy doing nothing, how fun. You wouldn't be meeting someone would you? You know like a nasty life sucking dementor or an evil dark lord answering to the name of Voldemort' Ginny didn't really think he would be meeting anyone like that, but then again he was a Malfoy so nothing was surprising 

'Don't be stupid of course not' Draco muttered, he was shocked Ginny had said Voldemort, he didn't know anybody with the exception of Harry's little gang who would actually say the name, not even Draco's own father dared to say it 

'Why not? Like father, like son, isn't that how the saying goes?' it was although Ginny knew what he was thinking

'You mustn't believe everything you hear, you cannot judge me by my fathers behaviour' Draco tried to stay calm, his family was not a subject he liked to talk about

'Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy' Ginny shrugged

'I'm not denying I'm a Malfoy, but I'm still human. There's more to me than my name' Draco stressed, it was suddenly very important to him that he made Ginny understand he was nothing like his father

'Sure there is, you're a wonderful example of human excellence' Ginny said sarcastically, Voldemort was still a touchy subject for her after her experience in the chamber of secrets, which was Lucius Malfoy's fault because he had given her the diary

'I have the same thoughts and feelings as everyone else' Draco emphasised getting angry at Ginny's attitude 

'Prove it' Ginny challenged catching Draco by surprise

'How?' he didn't know what she wanted him to do

'Do something emotional and thoughtful with feeling' 

'Fine I will' Draco said in practically a hiss as he pulled Ginny tight and kissed her hard on the lips, Ginny didn't move she was absolutely stunned at what had just happened and Draco didn't quite believe what he had done 

^

^

^

'What was that?' Ginny swallowed when he pulled back

'Just proving a point' Draco shrugged and sat down leaning against a tree because his legs would no longer support him

'Ah well, point taken' Ginny said as she sat down a few feet away from him, pulling up strands of the grass thoughtfully before throwing them at Draco in a rather childish manner

'Hey' Draco protested as she swallowed a blade of grass. Ginny responded by jumping up and throwing even more freshly cut grass at him. Draco leapt up gathering an armful of grass and moved towards her before throwing it and pinning her arms by her side, Ginny's giggles and protests at being hit by the grass subsided 

'So any more points you'd like me to prove you wrong at?' Draco asked slyly as he moved his arms round her waist tightly and Ginny's arms were freed

'Well a girl can't be right all the time' Ginny had a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth as she snaked her arms up his arms and round his neck, they could feel each other's hot breath which mingled as they leant in for a much softer kiss. When they broke apart Ginny avoided Draco's eyes and looked over his shoulders into the forest

'Draco' Ginny whispered in a shaky voice, Draco had being lost in his own world but turned to see what Ginny was pointing at, approaching through the trees was a full grown mountain troll that didn't look very happy, they both just stared in silence

'RUN' Draco shouted coming to his senses as he began running wildly back towards Hogwarts with Ginny right behind him

***

A/N: Well there it is the start of what will be a very strenuous relationship, next time the final part of the prophecy and the repercussions of this chapter. I'm aiming for 60 reviews 


	7. Dumbledore steps in

A/N: I'm aware Draco's hair is more blond than silver, but blond sounded nowhere near as good so for the purpose of this chapter it's silver. And the troll just kind of disappears (I know what you're all thinking, how very convenient), but this way we concentrate on Ginny/Draco although fluff will not be happening anytime soon.  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
Ginny and Draco ran from the troll pausing only to tell a concerned Hagrid what was happening, Hagrid had gone instantly running off. Meanwhile in the great hall, dinner was just about to start  
  
'Ron be quiet or we might not hear it' Hermione hissed  
  
'So, why would we want to?' Ron asked genuinely puzzled  
  
'It's the last part of the prophecy, I'm trying to work out if it could be anyone we know' Hermione said not even looking at Ron or Harry as she focused on Dumbledore who was unrolling a sheet of parchment and clearing his throat  
  
^  
  
They will set in motion a chain of events  
  
So great that the foundations of magic will shake  
  
Centuries of dispute will end  
  
Because together they will know no boundary  
  
When Red and Silver collide, magic will be reborn  
  
^  
  
**  
  
'As if love could do that' Ron snorted, he was annoyed that he had wasted valuable eating time for no apparent reason  
  
'True love can be a very powerful thing' Harry said thinking of his parent's sacrifice to save him  
  
'Now you sound like Hermione' Ron rolled his eyes but seeing the look Hermione gave him he decided that it wouldn't hurt to know more about the prophecy 'Well what's the red and silver bit about anyway?'  
  
'Could represent red of Gryffindor and silver of Slytherin' Harry suggested  
  
'Not likely, Slytherin are mainly green' Hermione reminded him  
  
'Well maybe Ron's going to fall in love with a silver snake, he's got red hair' Harry said  
  
'WHAT, not likely. Other people have red hair as well, but nobody has silver hair' Ron shouted, but Hermione paid him no attention  
  
'Oh yes they do' Hermione said and Harry and Ron looked in the direction she was staring and saw Ginny and Draco stood together in the doorway looking puzzled  
  
*  
  
Ginny and Draco noticed everyone looking at them and whispers started to break out around the hall as people openly pointed at them  
  
'What are you looking at?' Draco shouted angrily glaring round the hall  
  
'Probably your ugly mug' Ginny muttered but Draco heard her and spun round fiercely  
  
'Take that back' Draco demanded quietly, he no longer needed to shout, the whole hall was hanging on to their every word  
  
'Or you'll do what? Turn me into a ferret, oh wait that's your trick not mine' Ginny glared back at him, and they would have happily argued all day but Professor McGonagall approached them at that moment  
  
'You two follow me now' she said as she swept out of the hall, with Draco and Ginny trailing behind her glaring at each other. They were been taking to Dumbledore's office, both had been there before and were very suspicious about what he could want with them both. They entered the room and saw Dumbledore seated behind his desk with Snape and McGonagall stood at either side  
  
'It was Weasley's fault not mine' Draco said instinctively sensing trouble  
  
'Calm down Mr Malfoy, no-one is in any trouble' Dumbledore smiled an amused twinkle in his blue eyes  
  
'Oh' Draco muttered sheepishly, Ginny was silent preferring to wait till she knew why she was here before talking  
  
'It has been brought to my attention that you two bear a resemblance to the couple from the prophecy' Dumbledore said calmly, all four other occupants of the room stared at him as though he was mad, Draco and Ginny found their voices at the same time  
  
'Me? Like her? Impossible' Draco spluttered  
  
'Not if he was the last human on earth' Ginny exclaimed, both were doing a very good job of ignoring the fact they had being kissing less than an hour earlier  
  
'I'd rather go out with a hag' Draco empathised his point and annoyed Ginny in the process  
  
'A hag? There is no way even a hag would look twice at you' Ginny snorted as Draco glared at her  
  
'Well you should know' Draco sneered  
  
'Take that back dragon boy' Ginny threatened, Draco was vaguely worried he had being on the receiving end of Ginny's curses before and it had never being an enjoyable experience. A loud cough from Dumbledore made them both stop before either could draw their wands, but McGonagall and Snape took advantage of the silence to voice their opinions  
  
'Really professor, I think you are mistaken' McGonagall said  
  
'I agree, Draco already has a pretty young Slytherin girlfriend' Snape pointed out, Draco groaned and slid down in his seat at the mention of Pansy while Ginny snorted, they both received glares off Snape and McGonagall  
  
'And Miss Weasley is much better suited to a Gryffindor' McGonagall insisted  
  
'Maybe. I was merely curious, you may all go' Dumbledore smiled clearly amused at the conversation that had just taken place. Snape left silently with Draco, who gave Ginny one last glare as he left and received a cheeky grin in reply  
  
'As I have said before Professor, fortune telling is a very imprecise form of magic' McGonagall said as she left the room last banging the door, Dumbledore smiled again as he took a sherbet lemon and said 'We'll see. We will see'  
  
^  
  
*  
  
^  
  
Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room hoping to avoid Ron, but Ron was clearly smarter than she had given him credit for because he was sat with Harry and Hermione at the table next to the stairs so she couldn't escape  
  
'What did Dumbledore want to see you about?' Ron asked suspiciously dragging Ginny over to his table  
  
'Just a small misunderstanding' Ginny shrugged  
  
'That's what you said after you blew up the potions lab during detention' Ron pointed out, Ginny smiled weakly as she remembered the incident  
  
'Well this was nothing important' Ginny insisted  
  
'Then tell me why Malfoy was with you'  
  
'Well Draco and me are running away to get married and we were inviting Snape and Dumbledore. Do you want to come?' Ginny said sarcastically  
  
'Ha ha, very funny' Ron rolled his eyes  
  
'Well stop being an idiot' Ginny snapped getting annoyed  
  
'I'm trying to protect you'  
  
'I don't need protecting, how amny times do I have to tell you that'  
  
'Ron' Hermione said tentatively  
  
'What?' Ron snapped making Hermione back away to Harry for safety  
  
'She's right, she's always being able to handle Malfoy in the past, let her handle it now' Harry said calmly  
  
'And Malfoy hasn't really done much wrong recently, just a few snide remarks' Hermione pointed out  
  
'But he's still a Slytherin' Ron insisted stubbornly  
  
'Ron just leave it' Ginny stood up and walked off angrily before she lost control and did something she regretted like turning Ron into a large giant bunny  
  
^  
  
'Have you cursed that Weasley?' Goyle asked hopefully  
  
'Are you been expelled?' Crabbe asked also sounding hopeful. Draco glared at both of them  
  
'Of course not, now leave me alone' Draco didn't even want to bother with them tonight, but his biggest problem was approaching from the other side of the room  
  
'Dracy, I was so worried, I thought that little bitch had done something horrid to you' Pansy shrieked as she threw herself on him, Draco felt angry at hearing Ginny been called a bitch but he wasn't sure why.  
  
'Pansy, I have to go but we need to talk later' Draco said as coolly as possible as he disentangled himself from her, he went up the stairs to his dorm, having decided that he was going to break up with Pansy the next time he saw her. He reminded himself he would have done it anyway, Ginny had nothing to do with it, Ginny meant nothing to him and she never would, she was just another annoying Gryffindor. So Draco was very unsettled when he woke up the next morning having spent all night dreaming about kissing a particular annoying Gryffindor.  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
A/N: So where do Draco and Ginny go from here, neither seems to have reacted too well to what happened, not even the teachers think they could work. So why is it that next chapter will contain Voldemort attacks and kissing by a certain Slytherin and Gryffindor? 


	8. Falling for the enemy and calling it fun

Disclaimer: You can't make me repeat myself for the eight time, it's getting very boring and annoying saying that I don't own anything and it's also rather depressing  
  
A/N: I will answer some of the reviews at the end of this chapter, but thanks you to everyone who is still reviewing, I have noticed a worrying trend that the number of reviews is getting less each chapter  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
Neither was sure how it happened, but a month after they had first kissed they were in exactly the same confusing position as they had been back then. They had both solemnly vowed not to even go near each other, but every time they met alone they ended up kissing, Draco even found himself wanting to kiss her in front of her friends and it was very hard to stop himself. However neither even allowed the possibility of a real relationship to enter their minds, they were both positive it could never work, so what was the point in trying?  
  
  
  
So for some reason they were both now down next to the lake together avoiding all the people who would be searching in vain for them. They had been discussing the Wimbourne Wasps who to their surprise they had discovered they both supported, but a chance remark from Ginny led them onto the topic of Voldemort  
  
'It's so obvious he's a Slytherin, they're always the evil ones' Ginny voiced her opinions as she watched Hagrid from a distance who appeared to be erecting some kind of boundary around the edge of the grounds  
  
'When the sorting hat sings, it doesn't say Slytherin's are a bunch of evil lunatics' Draco protested, he had sometimes wondered what the hat might have said if he'd given it a chance. He hadn't, he had put it on and immediately demanded to be put in Slytherin, he had ignored whatever else it said only concentrating on been in Slytherin so he could make his father proud.  
  
'No. But it implies it' Ginny was determined to make Slytherins sound as evil as possible, she had after all met Salazer Slytherin's only descendant and it hadn't been a happy experience.  
  
'How? It uses words like cunning, shrewd, ambition and power-hungry, they sound nothing like evil' Draco insisted surprising himself with remembering the list of perfect Slytherin traits all of which he used to aspire to be, but he no longer found himself as bothered about them  
  
'It seems like evil to me' Ginny said stubbornly  
  
'Well what are Gryffindor? Daring, nerve, chivalry and bravery suggest some kind of obsessive soldier to me' Draco turned the argument round on Ginny  
  
'Hey, it doesn't mean that' Ginny spluttered, she decided that Draco had become much better at thinking of decent replies since he had started spending time with her, she wasn't sure whether she was pleased or annoyed  
  
'And Slytherin doesn't mean evil' Draco insisted  
  
'Fine Slytherin's aren't all evil' Ginny said pausing before saying 'just most of them'  
  
'Ok and Gryffindors' aren't all show-off, stuck up prats, just most of them' Draco smiled as he said his, he'd actually managed to agree with Ginny without having to resort to curses  
  
'So am I most of them?' Ginny asked innocently as she twirled a piece of hair round her finger,  
  
'No, you're different, you're Ginny' Draco was transfixed watching Ginny  
  
'How observant, I'm Ginny, you're Draco'  
  
'Me Slytherin, you Gryffindor'  
  
'How strange, this reminds me of something I just can't think of what' Ginny screwed her face up in an attempt to remember what, but even thought the answer seemed close she just couldn't think of it  
  
'Then don't think'  
  
'Why? Do you have some better ideas?' Ginny grinned mischievously  
  
'Plenty' Draco growled as he kissed her  
  
Ginny pulled back causing Draco to frown and raise an eyebrow questioningly  
  
'What are we doing?' Ginny asked mostly to herself  
  
'Having fun' Draco suggested even though he was wondering the exact same thing  
  
'But my whole house hates your guts' Ginny said wondrously  
  
'You're not exactly Slytherin's favourite hero yourself' Draco pointed out slightly annoyed, he had no desire to be loved by any Gryffindors, with the exception of Ginny and didn't appreciate yet another attack on his house  
  
'True, so why are we doing this?' Ginny persisted  
  
'We don't have to, if you want to go back to Creevey that's just fine' Draco tried to sound nonchalant and sneering but his heart was beating far too fast  
  
'I never said that, but now you mention it you're the one cheating on somebody' Ginny suddenly remembered that Draco already had a girlfriend and frowned, she was not somebody who wanted to wreck relationships even if it was Pansy  
  
'We broke up' Draco said shortly looking away, it had been a very ugly scene with Pansy refusing to believe that he wasn't acting on someone else's orders and finally storming off swearing to win him back  
  
'Oh sorry' Ginny said not sounding even slightly sorry 'So we're both single, but we're not going out'  
  
'Right, I don't want to give your brothers any unnecessary shocks' Draco grinned slightly  
  
'How nice of you, and Snape may faint if he knew what we were doing'  
  
'So what are we doing? Having fun' Draco cautiously asked not wanting Ginny to pull away again now that he had her back in his arms  
  
'Yeah, I guess it just feels right' Ginny said with a small sigh  
  
'I know what you mean' Draco pulled Ginny back so that she was completely resting on him  
  
^  
  
'Draco we've been looking everywhere for you' Crabbe panted from the effort of running to catch up and Goyle was close behind him  
  
'Really? How lovely' Draco reverted to his usual sneer  
  
'We've got a plan' Goyle announced looking proud, Draco suspected it involved cake  
  
'If we capture some Gryffindor's and torture them, the dark lord will be sure to reward us most handsomely' Crabbe said, Draco was shocked and slightly worried until he remembered Crabbe and Goyle probably couldn't even remember the name of a curse let alone use it  
  
'Why would you do that? Your parents are the deatheaters not you' Draco snapped  
  
'Not yet, but we hope one day soon we will join our master alongside you' Goyle said, Draco just stared at them, he wanted nothing more than to never hear about Voldemort again  
  
'It's alright for you. Your father will get you into the dark lord's inner circle, we need to prove ourselves' Crabbe said slowly as though it was Draco who was the stupid one, Draco felt a very strong urge to hex them both and throw them in the lake  
  
'You just don't get it do you?' Draco hissed disgustedly at them before hurrying away trying to ignore all the conflicting thoughts in his head of his father, Voldemort and Ginny. Nobody cared, obviously everyone thought he was just another deatheater, everyone said it, even Ginny she had said to him 'Like father, like son' and Draco desperately wanted to prove everyone wrong he just wasn't sure why Ginny had to be involved, but she was and for some reason he found it comforting.  
  
^  
  
Ginny had arrived in the common room where she joined Harry, Ron and Hermione on one of the couches  
  
'Where have you been' Ron asked suspiciously  
  
'Nowhere in particular' Ginny tried to act normal  
  
'You've certainly been spending a lot of time nowhere lately' Ron still seemed suspicious  
  
'I'm sure she was just doing some extra studying' Hermione said quickly although she gave Ginny a very shrewd look, which made Ginny very uncomfortable, surely nobody knew where she had been. Just then Hedwig flew to Harry and landed on his shoulder, Ginny would have been grateful for the distraction but the colour completely drained from Harry's face as he read the scrap of parchment, after Ron and Hermione had also read it they looked very grave, Ginny quickly read what it said  
  
Harry  
  
Don't get alarmed and don't show anyone this letter who you don't trust completely but Voldemort is planning something and it's going to be very big and very nasty. Be on your guard at all times and promise me you won't do anything stupid or irrational, I'm on my way with Moony  
  
Padfoot  
  
As she finished reading panicked footsteps came running up the stairs and a fifth year burst into the common room shouting 'Everyone must go to their dorms and stay there', all four of them exchanged worried looks. Harry and Hermione pushed their way through the crowd trying to keep them calm while asking what was happening, Ginny heard the reply as it travelled around the room in terrifying whispers  
  
'Deatheaters are in the grounds, you-know-who's here'  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
A/N: Is this the end of Hogwarts? Will Voldemort succeed? Will I ever manage to finish a story with a happy ending? Never mind all that, the important question is will Draco and Ginny stay together? Find out next time but only if you review 


	9. Draco leaves, Ginny stays, and Voldemort...

Disclaimer: We don't have time for these you have stories to read, none of this is mine  
  
A/N: So we're reaching the end of the story, can Ginny and Draco stay together in the face of terrible danger or will they just run away from their relationship before it even gets started? Read on and find out what's happening  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry was most certainly not going to stand around helpless, Voldemort was going to find him sooner or later, it might as well be sooner. But he had no sooner pushed through the fleeing crowd to reach the portrait when it swung open and revealed Dumbledore, Lupin and a big black dog. Harry stopped short, by now only Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny where left in the common room everyone else was running scared, with a pop Sirius transformed  
  
'And where do you think you're going?' Sirius caught hold of Harry's arm and swung him around, Harry scowled at his godfather  
  
'Professor what's happening?' Hermione asked  
  
'Voldemort tried to attack the school, do not worry he is gone now, but we must evacuate the school he will return soon' Dumbledore said looking grave, Ginny had never seen him looking this serious  
  
'I'm not going' Harry stated firmly  
  
'We'll discuss this later, right now we need to inform all the students of the current situation' Remus said  
  
'Me and Harry will tell our house' Hermione said calmly, Ginny was now more certain than ever that Hermione was born to be head-girl nobody could have handled anything better  
  
'Thank you Miss Granger, we'll see you all later I suspect' Dumbledore left the room with Sirius and Remus behind him. Harry, Hermione and Ron went to go and tell the students to pack and owl their parents because they would be going home. Ginny went down to the entrance hall, there was somebody she needed to see and sure enough he was there.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'My father has called me to Malfoy Manner' Draco said, his voice steady even though his head was spinning with conflicting thoughts of the past few hours. He had been in the common room and the atmosphere had been that of a party, everybody had been celebrating the fact a evil man was trying to destroy their school and even worse everyone had been congratulating Draco as though his father was a hero and not a killer.  
  
'Oh are you going?' Ginny asked her voice slightly betraying her anxiousness, she hated herself for ever caring about Draco, if he was returning to his parents then he was returning to be a deatheater and that meant he was her enemy. Not just a school yard enemy to play pranks and call names but a proper one  
  
'I must. There is no reason to stay' Draco felt as though his life was falling apart, he didn't want to leave Hogwarts, he certainly didn't want to be a deatheater and most definite of all he didn't want to leave Ginny. This was to be the making of him, he must chose now and chose forever  
  
'No, none at all. Goodbye Draco' Ginny said bitterly as she turned and walked away, Draco's eyes following her until she was out of sight. Ginny resisted the temptation to cry as she walked back to the common room, she had to be strong now, she had to forget Draco and stand up for herself and what better way to do that than fight Voldemort. Draco wanted to run after Ginny, he couldn't let her walk out of his life, but she just had and he must now carry on with his. He turned with a heavy heart and left the hallway, he didn't know what more he could do or say, Ginny had being the only good thing in his life and she was gone so he may as well become a deatheater.  
  
Ginny somehow found her way back to the common room, she wasn't sure how because she could hardly think straight, her eyes were filling with tears and her sight was becoming blurry. She crossly wiped them away, she wasn't going to cry over a jerk like Draco Malfoy, but she couldn't help feeling torn apart. Ginny stumbled into the empty common room, climbed into the nearest chair and curled up in a small ball, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Gradually Ginny stopped crying and after sniffing a few times became very angry at herself, she hadn't even liked Draco, there was no need to cry over him, she crossly reminded herself that it wasn't like she was in love with him or anything. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that a part of her was now missing, however she had more important things to worry about, the first of which was that Voldemort was trying to kill them all. Just then Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus came into the room deeply involved in a very serious conversation.  
  
'Harry I would be a lot happier if you went somewhere safe' Sirius said frowning as they all came to a stop in the middle of the room, none of them seemed to notice Ginny  
  
'I'd be happy if you went somewhere safe as well' Harry shot back  
  
'You know that me and Moony have to stay and fight' Sirius was getting frustrated with Harry  
  
'Then I can fight as well'  
  
'I swore to James that I'd protect you' Sirius protested  
  
'How do you plan to do that if Voldemort kills you now? I'm not leaving and you can't make me, I'm staying right here with you two' Harry seemed to have convinced Sirius because the two hugged fiercely while Sirius whispered something in his ear, Harry pulled back and nodded smiling.  
  
^  
  
^  
  
A few minutes later everybody was sat in a rather nervous silence, Ron cleared his throat nervously and Harry glanced at his watch, but Ginny was still trying to get her mind off Draco  
  
'You guys should probably go now' Harry broke the silence and turned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny  
  
'No way, I've stuck by you this long, I'm not leaving now' Ron who was sat on the arm of Ginny's chair said determinedly giving his friend a big grin, Harry looked relieved until he remembered about his girlfriend  
  
'Hermione, I love you, I don't want you to be hurt' Harry smiled uncertainly, but stopped when he didn't get a smile back  
  
'Yeah Herm, you should go someplace safe' Ron added, both boys received an icy glare from Hermione who looked furious. If it had being Ginny receiving that glare she would be running as fast as possible in the other direction, Ron and Harry looked very scared at receiving the glare and Ginny was sure she had seen Ron gulp nervously  
  
'Don't even try to be all macho around me, I'm staying. You need me, I know more curses and charms than you two put together' Hermione said, she paused making sure they weren't going to protest before adding 'Besides I've grown rather fond of you'. Ginny wasn't surprised that Ron and Hermione were staying, they were best friends with Harry and the three of them always went on all their adventures together, and they always had  
  
'Ginny, tell mum not to worry' Ron turned to Ginny, Ginny had been doing some very fast thinking and was now sure about what she wanted to do  
  
'Tell her yourself'  
  
'But I'm staying, you're going' Ron appeared rather confused  
  
'No I'm not' Ginny empathised each word to make sure everyone in the room understood  
  
'Oh yes you are' Ron was now getting very red  
  
'Ginny this isn't a game, this is serious' Harry added gently, Ginny felt that she was been treated as though she was 5 years old, which she most definitely wasn't  
  
'Look I'm not a child, I know what I'm doing' Ginny had to grit her teeth to keep from cursing Ron and Harry, she really hated it when her brothers acted all tough around her, she didn't appreciate it and most certainly wasn't going to stand for it now  
  
'Even so, Voldemort is stronger than ever' Hermione looked doubtful  
  
'You three don't have exclusive rights to fight him, I've made up my mind, this is my school, my friends and my life and I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop him'. Ginny's mind was screaming at her that she was only fighting to try and ignore her feelings for Draco, and even though her mind was making a very good point Ginny wasn't going to admit it anytime soon  
  
'Ok, I'm convinced' Sirius looked half-scared, half-amused  
  
'We have to go' Remus said, Ron looked flabbergasted and opened his mouth to say something but Ginny pushed past him and led the way to the great hall  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In the great hall there were a few teachers left on the stage, most of them had either gone with the students or they had left because they were scared. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were stood at the front of the stage with a few other teachers like Flitwick stood behind them, Ginny was just relieved that Trewlaney wasn't there she didn't need to hear predictions of death just at the moment. Nobody was speaking which somehow made everything seem a lot worse, Ginny for some reason couldn't stop thinking of Draco, she wondered what he was doing now and even scarier was the thought that he might be with Voldemort and his father as a deatheater.  
  
Just at that moment the doors crashed open and there stood Lord Voldemort, Ginny understood exactly why people feared him, he was just inhuman and vile. Behind Voldemort stood about 20 deatheaters all with hoods disguising their identities, a low evil cackle sounded from Voldemort as his eyes fell on Harry who stared at him with only hate in his eyes. Ginny didn't notice any of this, her only thought was whether Draco was under one of those hoods or not.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: This time there is no doubt that a fight with Voldemort will commence, but is Draco a deatheater? If he is, will he is able to fight Ginny and if he's not where is he and how can he ever get back with Ginny?  
  
Just to let you know that if you read 'When Oliver met Ginny' then the next chapter should be up tomorrow (Friday). I just don't get it, I have written an actual proper story 'Saving the past' but no-ones reviewing it even though I think it's my best story ever 


	10. It should be the end. But prophecies are...

A/N: Five reviews for the last chapter? It wasn't that bad, oh well here's chapter ten a bit sooner than planned because God of Fire terrified me so I thought I better finish it. I do apologise for the lack of updates lately  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'You're all fools, you have only brought yourself earlier deaths then expected, I was only here for  
  
Potter but I will now kill you all' Voldemort said in a low rasping voice filled with hate and malice, with a quick hand movement he began leading his Deatheaters towards the group at the end of the hall ready to begin a bloody and possibly final battle. But before anything else could happen, the door once again flew open with a bang, Ginny for one wild moment thought maybe it was a deatheater running late, but that would just be stupid and insane.  
  
However the person stood in the doorway was hardly one who looked sane, it was Draco he looked around quickly and on glimpsing sight of Ginny he ran towards her. Nobody made a move, everybody was confused about what was going on, even Draco wasn't sure what he was doing, he just knew that he had to make an attempt to create his own future and this had seemed the best way of doing it.  
  
'Ginny I'm so sorry' Draco arrived skidding to a halt in front of Ginny  
  
'Draco just leave' Ginny begged, she couldn't cope with this right now, seeing him brought so many conflicting emotions that it was hard to think  
  
'No, I won't leave you again. If dying is what it takes to convince you how I feel then I'll gladly die, just know that I'm sorry'. Draco really hadn't planned any of this, he wasn't really aware of what he was doing, all he knew was that he had been on the train going home and now he was here. He had been sat on the Hogwarts Express in a carriage full of celebrating Slytherins, when he suddenly knew that he had to tell Ginny something very important, he had pulled the emergency stop and grabbed his broom ignoring the shouts at him as he focused on getting to Hogwarts, getting to Ginny.  
  
'I don't want anyone to die especially not you. And you've nothing to be sorry about' Ginny said, if this was any other time she would have fainted from shock, Draco Malfoy never apologised for anything it was a well known fact.  
  
'I have an entire life to be sorry for, but most of all I'm sorry that I wasted the time we had together just because I was scared of what I felt towards you. And just now when you left me in the hall, I finally realised that it's not that I can't live without you, it's just that without you I'll have no life worth living.' Everybody else in the hall just stood watching in amazement it was as though they had been petrified, both sides were agreed that this had to be a nightmare, if anyone had been born to be a Slytherin and deatheater it was Draco and Ginny was the sweet innocent little Gryffindor. Even Dumbledore seemed confused, he had known something was between his two students but he assumed whatever it was had ended, he assumed the prophecy hadn't meant them but now he wasn't sure.  
  
'What are you trying to say?' Ginny plucked up the courage to ask  
  
'I'm so madly in love with you Ginny Weasley and even if you completely hate me for it, I won't stop loving you, not for a moment' Draco said this with so much emotion and sincerity that nobody could doubt his words  
  
'Draco, I love you too' Ginny threw her arms round Draco's shoulders and sobbed into his chest, she had unconsciously been waiting for him to say that for so long and he had picked the worst possible time to finally say it  
  
'Draco get away from her' Lucius Malfoy cried stepping out from behind Voldemort, he couldn't watch silently anymore  
  
'It is too late Lucius, he's one of them now, he must be killed' Voldemort's cold hard voice said. Lucius appeared to be torn between his only child and his master who could bring him the ultimate power  
  
'Now, prove your loyalty before I kill you' Voldemort said getting annoyed, Lucius appeared to solve some great inner conflict and raised his wand to his son while Voldemort cackled evilly, but whatever had been about to happen, never got a chance to take place. For while Voldemort had been talking Ginny had stopped crying and looked up into Draco's eyes, both closed their eyes as their lips met yet again, but this time with the knowledge of true love.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(A/N I had a strong urge to leave it here in an attempt to make you review but that'd be mean)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
As they kissed a golden glow radiated from them and slowly spread across the room, the deatheaters who were touched by it fell to the floor writhing in agony, Voldemort's eyes were now fearful and he turned to flee the room  
  
'You're not sneaking away this time' Sirius growled his wand pointing steadily at Voldemort with Harry, Ron and Hermione doing the same  
  
'Foolish mortals, you cannot kill me with magic. Boy I'll get you just like I got your parents' Voldemort spat at Harry  
  
'Goodbye' Harry said simply as the glow caught up with Voldemort, it passed right through him and he crumpled to the floor lifeless.  
  
Considering the fact that the Dark Lord lay dead on the great hall floor, you would have thought that everyone would have been crowded round selling tickets to see it. But nobody gave Voldemort any attention all eyes were on Draco and Ginny who had no intention of letting go of each other any time soon.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well that was a twist that you probably all expected, Draco wasn't a deatheater and together with Ginny he just defeated the Dark Lord without even knowing it. So what the hell is going on? Next chapter should see explanations and a rather angry Ron. The next chapter may very well be the last one, I do have some ideas for a sequel if you think that would be a good idea (btw you should tell me if you like this idea otherwise I won't bother), this is so annoying I can never get 100 reviews in under 10 chapters, this seems like some kind of curse. 


	11. Love can conquer all

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling  
  
A/N: I'm so very sorry, really I am, I'm extremely remorseful that it's taken me so long to update this story. To be honest it's been finished for over a month but every time I came to put the finishing touches to it I ended up writing a completely different story ('One bad boy' my H/H, 'Before ever after' L/J and 'Any which way' Weasley twins). But then I got a review from Cyrano De Bergerac. And felt so guilty that I updated immediately, so here it finally is the next (and possibly last depending on reviews) chapter in 'It can't be me'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
One minute since Ginny and Draco started kissing and still nobody spoke, two minutes and nobody could do anything but stare in shock, three minutes and Draco felt as though he could never move again, he belonged with Ginny. Four minutes and Ginny still had no desire to stop for air and finally after five minutes somebody pulled themselves together enough to speak  
  
'Dumbledore what's going on?' Sirius asked looking very confused, as Ginny and Draco still gave no sign that they intended to stop at any time in the near future  
  
'I must contact the ministry immediately but if you all meet me in my office in 15 minutes then I will explain all that I can' Dumbledore became more like himself as he took charge  
  
'Ok, we have some things of our own to do' Remus stopped staring at Ginny and Draco  
  
'Very well so 15 minutes should give Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley enough time to…' Dumbledore trailed off trying to think of an appropriate word  
  
'Finish their personal business' Sirius supplied with a weak grin  
  
'Yes that's right. Mr Weasley please remember that the use of magic in corridors is forbidden' Dumbledore said looking directly at Ron who showed no sign that he had heard this. Dumbledore turned to leave with Voldemort's lifeless form floating in front of him, the other teachers and Remus and Sirius all followed him helping to move the deatheaters out of the hall, it could be observed that Sirius was kicking Goyle along.  
  
Ron had been stood staring at his sister with his mouth open in shook  
  
'I don't need my wand, I'll rip his head off with my bare hands' he muttered angrily  
  
'Ron don't be stupid fighting of any form isn't allowed, let's just leave Draco and Ginny alone' Hermione said attempting to move Ron a safe distance away from where Draco and Ginny were still kissing  
  
'DRACO? When did you become his number one fan? His name's not Draco, actually it is, but not to us, he's not called Draco' Ron's complaints continued endlessly as Harry forcefully dragged him from the room.  
  
Now that everybody had left, Draco and Ginny finally stopped kissing but didn't let go of each other they just smiled happily, Draco didn't even care that his father was probably going to be sent to Azkaban or that his mother would be distraught. Ginny meant so much more to him than anything else, she was all that mattered  
  
'You came back' a part of Ginny was still caught in disbelief  
  
'I couldn't leave you' Draco replied, for a few minutes more there was silence as they continued to just hug and smile at each other  
  
'So you want to go make out?' Ginny asked innocently  
  
'Absolutely. Your common room?'  
  
'Not unless you want my brother trying to kill you'  
  
'Not just at the moment. You could come to my dorm'  
  
'An invitation to see your lovely dark green stone cold dungeon walls with really tiny windows and scary faces in the walls, what an honour'  
  
'Very funny' Draco rolled his eyes, then a thought suddenly struck him that he had never taken Ginny to his dorm before, 'How do you know what my room looks like?'  
  
'Why Draco, did nobody ever tell you it was little old me that turned your robes pink?' Ginny said in mock surprise, Draco did remember very well how last year he had woken up to find that his favourite robes had been turned a horrible shade of pink, at the time he had blamed Pansy  
  
'I should have known, come on trouble' Draco scooped Ginny off the floor and into his arms, they never actually made it as far as the dorm because they collapsed into a very nice chair on the way and found no reason to move  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ginny and Draco entered Dumbledore's office smiling stupidly (as only people totally in love can) and holding hands  
  
'Nice to see you both' Dumbledore greeted with the twinkle back in his eye  
  
'Sorry, Ginny got lost on the way' Draco offered by way of explanation but Ginny slapped him on the arm and said indignantly in protest  
  
'I got lost? No way it was you that pulled me into a cupboard'  
  
'It was more like you fell on me really' Draco pointed out as he smiled remembering the incident  
  
'We really don't need to know every little detail' Harry interrupted, acting like the perfect head boy who had never so much as looked at a girl, even though he had often participated in some of the most gross public declarations of love possible with Hermione  
  
'Anyway we should talk about what just happened' Dumbledore started to say  
  
'Will you stop that' Ron interrupted Dumbledore and glared at Draco who merely smiled back, causing Ron to glare even more  
  
'Err Ron, he's not doing anything' Hermione pointed out in a slightly worried tone, as though Ron was finally losing it  
  
'He's smiling happily, it's really scary' Ron growled  
  
'I can't help it, I am happy' Draco said smiling even more, everything was now an occasion to smile  
  
'I think it's a very sexy smile' Ginny volunteered, she was saying that partly to infuriate Ron and partly because it was true  
  
'Why thank you, you have very sexy…' Draco began to say  
  
'Please just kill me now' Ron shouted throwing his arms up in despair  
  
'All be quiet, Professor Dumbledore is speaking' Remus said quietly but with authority, they all immediately stopped talking  
  
'As I was saying Voldemort is dead and finally gone forever and a prophecy has been fulfilled' Dumbledore began speaking in a calm tone  
  
'You mean that prophecy really was about us?' Ginny interrupted in amazement  
  
'Well duh' Ron said sarcastically earning glares from Ginny and Draco  
  
'Why did it kill Voldemort?' Hermione asked partly to stop Ron and Draco from fighting because they were looking very angrily at each other and partly because she thought it would be useful to know, it did stop them because both Draco and Ron flinched at the name been mentioned  
  
'We may never really know, but love was something he couldn't understand or comprehend and a love between someone from his own house and a Gryffindor was not something he even thought possible'. Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully before continuing 'A pure true love was something he just couldn't accept, and if we cannot accept the truth then it will eventually kill us'  
  
'Oh right' Draco thought he should say something but he honestly didn't care that Voldemort was dead, all he cared about now was Ginny  
  
'Well if that's all we'll be going now' Ginny spoke in a very brisk business like manner, even Dumbledore looked surprised but he nodded his approval and Ginny dragged a rather surprised Draco from the room  
  
'What was that for?' Draco asked as soon as they were stood in the empty corridor  
  
'I just thought that we had more important things to do than talk about the past' Ginny said with a shrug  
  
'Important things like what?' Draco couldn't think that anything could matter except the girl in front of him  
  
'Well how's your mum going to take this, what are you going to do now you've left school, where are you going to live, are you going to visit your dad in prison?...' Ginny started to reel of a list of the things he needed to sort out  
  
'Alright I get the idea' Draco interrupted her 'but couldn't we leave it for now, I'm not shutting you out but I'm just not ready to think about it yet'  
  
'Ok, what do you want to do?' Ginny asked  
  
'Well if you've finished school for the year, you could start making plans to spend the summer with me' Draco suggested with a sly smile on his face  
  
'Name the time and place and I'll be there' Ginny grinned  
  
'Tell you what, I have to go now but I'll owl you as soon as possible alright?' Draco realised that the quicker he sorted everything out, the sooner he could start to live his own life  
  
'Sure' Ginny seemed slightly surprised, Draco swooped down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room, he knew that he really should speak to his mother and try and get things sorted out  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
One month later  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'So how did you get a house like this to yourself?' Ginny gaped in surprise, she had been missing Draco like crazy for a month when his owl had finally arrived and she had gone straight to the address Draco had given her  
  
'This is Malfoy Manor, my mother went away to think things through and when she comes back I'll be moving out so at the moment I'm here alone, so I gave the house elves the day off so they wouldn't disturb us'. Draco's mother had blamed her son for her husband's imprisonment and they had come to the agreement that Draco would keep his inheritance and she would keep the house, his father had refused to see him as he waited for a trial before imprisonment in Azkaban  
  
'Disturb us from what?' Ginny asked looking innocent  
  
'Playing scrabble of course' Draco said with a large wink as he took Ginny's hand and proceeded to give her the tour of his house, which would take a long time  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'Are you sure you aren't spending quality time with your mirror in there?' Ginny shouted, it was the evening and Draco had gone for a shower at least an hour ago by Ginny's reckoning  
  
'Very funny' Draco's muffled voice came from inside the bathroom, the hiss of water stopped so Ginny assumed he was finally out of the shower, she continued to flip idly through the selection of magazines that were on the table in the large living room  
  
'I should be in this magazine, I came make a far better pumpkin pie than that' Ginny said with a snort, to be honest she had never baked in her life but she hated these kind of magazines  
  
'I know somewhere else you should be' Draco smirked in a nice way as he finally emerged from the bathroom with only a pair of trousers on to lean against the doorway, the sight definitely had the effect of taking Ginny's attention away from the magazines  
  
'Hmm are you sure you don't work out?' Ginny voiced her thoughts out loud before she pulled herself together 'Sorry, just got slightly distracted, where do you think I should be?' Ginny was still looking rather interestedly at Draco's chest  
  
'In my bed'  
  
'Why Draco Malfoy would that be a proposition?' Ginny raised an eyebrow but a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips as she stood up and walked over to Draco  
  
'I believe it would' Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close to him  
  
'In that case, lead the way'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: And that is where we leave them (partly because the rating would have to change if we continued and partly because Voldemort's dead). However I may add extra chapters to this to kind of continue straight on or I may have a new story as a sequel, I can't decide which, so please review and help me  
  
In case I never get another chance to say it, thank you so much for all the reviews, every single one of them meant so much to me  
  
I just realised I should explain the last chapter, so here goes: I thought Voldemort was making the story a bit too depressing and serious, which detracted from the entire point of a humorous D/G story. I was going to let Harry kill Voldemort (like in every other story) but then decided that I may as well use the prophecy thing. So don't take it too seriously and one way or another there will be a sequel or continuation of this story that will focus on a D/G relationship, most probably dealing with Ginny's brothers and a furious Pansy 


End file.
